Tangisan Hinata
by L-Ly Three Kazumi
Summary: A Requested fic from Nami Forsley. "Hapus air matamu! Hapus! Kau kira aku tahan melihat bekas air matamu tiap pagi dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu penyebabnya? Aku merasa seperti menjadi suami yang sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab Hinata!" RnR
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tangisan Hinata © L-Ly Three Kazumi

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Humor (Maaf kalau humornya nggak kerasa sama sekali)

Pair: NaruHina

…

L-Ly Three Kazumi

Presents

.

**Tangisan Hinata**

(A Requested Fic from Nami Forsley)

.

_Enjoy_

"Kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri …"

Gemuruh tepuk tangan dan luapan kegembiraan menyelumuti ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Tampak jelas senyum lebar bahagia terkembang di wajah para undangan yang hadir tertuju pada suatu fokus di ruangan tersebut. Jika kita mengikuti arah pandangan mereka, kita akan melihat kebahagiaan yang lebih, terpancar dari wajah kedua mempelai. Setelah ikrar suci yang telah mengikat mereka dalam mahligai rumah tangga.

Acara yang berlangsung hari itu terasa sangat cepat bagi sang pewaris klan Namikaze dan pewaris klan Hyuuga. Naruto Namikaze dan Hinata Namikaze. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka, menandakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang paling mereka nantikan seumur hidup. Ratusan bahkan ribuan tangan yang tak hentinya menyalami mereka juga tak sampai membuat Naruto dan Hinata kelelahan. Sungguh. Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana kehidupan baru mereka dimulai.

"_Tadaima_ …" teriak Naruto saat memasuki sebuah mansion yang sederhana yang menjadi hadiah pernikahan dari mertuanya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Mansion yang masih terletak di wilayah kekuasaan klan Hyuuga tersebut sengaja dibuat sederhana karena Hinata yang meminta. _Maid_ yang membantu di rumah mereka pun hanya 6 orang, yang masing-masing memengang satu kewajiban, yaitu membersihkan mansion, me_laundry_ pakaian, mengurus keperluan dapur, merawat tanaman kesayangan Hinata, ditambah seorang sopir dan seorang satpam.

"Kau suka rumah ini, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang sedang melihat-lihat isi ruang tamu sementara Hinata mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak di sofa.

"Suka! Sangat suka, _Hime_. Tapi… aku merasa tidak enak pada _jii-san_," kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah Hinata, dan ikut duduk di samping wanita yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya tersebut. Hinata mengelus punggung Naruto, menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_. Kan ini sebagai tanda kalau mereka juga bahagia atas p..perni.. kita," jawab Hinata malu-malu. "Lagipula, Minato-_tousan_ dan Kushina-_kaasan_ 'kan yang membeli semua perabotan rumah ini, jadi impas kan, Naruto-_kun_?".

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan Hinata cengiran yang membuat Hinata sontak menundukkan wajahnya. "Haha, kenapa istriku selucu kamu sih, Hinata-_hime_?" Hinata masih menunduk, wajahnya bertambah panas dibandingkan yang tadi. "Oh ya, sudah malam nih, Hinata-_chan_. Kamar kita dimana?" lanjut Naruto.

"I..itu.." Hinata menunjuk sebuah kamar dengan pintu terbuka, yang terletak di pojok koridor lantai dua mansion tersebut. "Istirahat yuk, sepertinya kamu agak lelah, Hinata-_chan_," kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata untuk menjejaki tangga menuju ruangan mereka.

"Hinata-_hime_, aku mandi duluan ya. Asem, hehehe.." kata Naruto ketika mereka telah selesai membereskan ruangan mereka tersebut.

"I..iya" jawab Hinata singkat sambil membuka lemari yang isinya juga telah disediakan oleh orang tua mereka.

Hinata mengganti bajunya dengan piama yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya. Kemudian ia menggerai rambut indigonya yang panjang sepinggang dan menyisirnya di depan meja rias yang terletak di sudut kamar yang bisa ditinggali oleh sepuluh orang tersebut. Hinata tersenyum memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin tersebut setelah memolesi wajahnya yang polos itu dengan bedak bayi tipis. Poni yang biasanya ia biarkan menutupi dahinya kini disingkirkan, dijepit dengan jepitan rambut putih yang berukuran sedang, membuatnya tambah manis di malam itu.

Setelah semuanya selesai, ia beranjak dari meja rias tersebut dan kemudian keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Tidak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan senyum manis yang setia bertengger di bibir merah mudanya.

Ia kemudian membongkar kembali lemari yang baru dibukanya tadi, mencari pakaian yang pas untuk Naruto. Setelah menimbang-nimbang warna apa yang cocok, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih piama berwarna oranye untuk Naruto.

_Ckrek .._

"Ah segarnya~ …" kata Naruto sambil mengeringkan rambut kuning mentarinya dengan handuk putih yang tebal sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidur yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Na..naruto-_kun_, ini…" Hinata tergagap saat memberikan pakaian yang telah ia pilih untuk Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Hinata melihat Naruto berpenampilan seperti ini. Rambut basah yang mengkilap serta Naruto yang ehmm.._topless_. tidak ingin terjatuh lama-lama, Hinata memutuskan untuk berbalik memunggungi Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum geli. Baginya Hinata bertambah imut dengan merah di pipi layaknya telah memakai _blush-on_ yang berlebihan. Tapi ia tidak mau menggodanya dulu, takut Hinata pingsan dan yah .. kalian tahu apa yang _**tidak**_ akan terjadi.

_Tok..tok..tok.._

Naruto memandang Hinata heran. "Siapa?" tanyanya kepada Hinata yang tengah berjalan ke pintu kamar itu. Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Biar aku lihat …"

"_Arigatou na .. _Iya, kau bisa istirahat sekarang. Maaf merepotkan .."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_sama_," kata _maid_ yang tadi mengetuk pintu sambil berlalu. Hinata menutup pintu kemudian melangkah ke arah balkon sambil membawa sebuah nampan dengan penutup, sehingga Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dibawa oleh Hinata.

Penasaran, Naruto mengikuti langkah Hinata menuju balkon.

"Naruto-_kun_ pasti lapar, kan? Aku tadi menyuruh salah satu _maid_ untuk membuatkanmu ramen. Duduk, Naruto-_kun_…" Hinata kemudian membuka bungkus sumpit untuk ramen Naruto dan membelahnya menjadi dua.

"Kau tahu, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm?" gumam Hinata menandakan keingintahuannya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak salah memilih pendamping hidupku, hehehe…" wajah Hinata memerah lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Uuh, Naruto-_kun_. Jangan menggodaku seperti itu," rengek Hinata.

"Ahaha, kamu benar-benar lucu, _hime_. Aku makan, ya. _Itadakimasu …_" Naruto memakan ramen tersebut dengan sangat lahap. Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah suaminya yang kekanakan apabila sudah bertemu dengan ramen.

Bisa kita tebak sendiri, 'kan. Jika kita memakan sesuatu dengan sangat lahap, apa yang terjadi pada daerah sekitar mulut kita? Tentu saja, belepotan. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Ah, _chotto _Naruto-_kun_…" kata Hinata sambil mengambil tisu yang terdapat di meja rias tadi. Ia kemudian mengelap daerah yang belepotan itu dengan sangat lebut sampai bersih. Mau tak mau Naruto _blushing_ juga.

"A..ah. A..arigatou, Hinata.." bahkan saking gugupnya, ia lupa menambahkan embel-embel _hime_ atau _chan_ pada nama Hinata.

"Hihihi, Naruto-_kun_ lucu .." Hinata menertawai Naruto yang bertambah malu.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau harus kuhukum karena telah berani menertawai suamimu yang ganteng ini …"

"KYAA, NARUTO-_KU~N_ …

**0o-Tangisan Hinata-o0**

"_Ohayou_, Hime .." sapa Naruto pada seorang wanita beriris _amethyst_ yang sedang membuka gorden jendela kamarnya dengan suara yang masih serak.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-_kun_ …" jawab Hinata. "Mandi sana, setelah itu kita sarapan. Kutunggu di bawah ya, Naruto-_kun_ .." lanjut Hinata sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Naruto kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya bermimpi lalu dengan malas ia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia selesai dengan cepat, kemudian memakai pakaian yang telah disiapkan Hinata untuknya. Ia turun ke ruang makan dengan penampilan yang rapi dan wangi.

Bertanya mengapa Naruto berpakaian rapi hanya untuk sarapan? Jawabannya adalah karena mereka akan sarapan bersama keluarga besar Hyuuga yang lainnya. Jadi tidak mungkin kan Naruto mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan mertua dan keluarga istrinya yang lain?

"Ah, ayo berangkat Naruto-_kun_. Acaranya pasti sudah mau dimulai…" kata Hinata sambil menggamit tangan Naruto, menggandengnya pergi ke bangunan yang dikhususkan sebagai tempat pertemuan keluarga besar Hyuuga.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan saja agar Naruto lebih mengenal kompleks mansion Hyuuga yang melebihi luasnya kompleks mansion Namikaze. Mereka juga beralasan bahwa itu untuk kesehatan mereka. Ah, bilang saja mau berduaan lebih lama, Naruto, Hinata.

Di sepanjang jalan, mereka mendapatkan sapaan hangat dari para anggota klan Hyuuga yang juga akan ikut menghadiri acara sarapan bersama tersebut, yang tentu saja mereka balas dengan sapaan yang tak kalah hangat juga. Terlihat pula Neji Hyuuga, kakak sepupu Hinata yang sedang berjalan dengan Hyuuga Hizashi, _tou-san_nya.

"_Ohayou, _Hinata-_san_, Naruto .." sapa Neji.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan Nii-_san_, jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –_san_ begitu~," rengek Hinata sambil memasang wajah cemberut. "Hizashi-_jiisan_, bilangin Neji-_nii_, tuh..".

"Neji, berhenti menggoda adikmu seperti itu," ucap Hizashi tenang. Neji tersenyum simpul saja menanggapinya.

"Naruto, jangan sampai kau membuat Hinata menangis ya. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya.." kata Neji sambil mengepalkan tinjunya pada Naruto. Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"_Are..are nii-san_, aku tahu. Sejak aku pacaran dengan Hinata-_chan_ kau sudah mengucapkan itu beratus-ratus kali.." Naruto merangkul pundak Hinata. "Jangan cemas, _nii-san_. Kau bisa mengamanahkan _imouto_mu yang imut ini padaku.."

"Haha, lihat Naruto. Kau membuatnya malu. Sampai merah begitu.." kata Neji sambil menunjuk wajah Hinata yang merah padam.

"Ehem .." deheman keras dari seseorang menghentikan kegiatan bercanda mereka. Dan disana berdiri Hiashi Hyuuga.

"_O..Ohayou, tou-san_," sapa Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Neji dan Hizashi sudah bergabung dengan anggota klan lainnya, meninggalkan mereka berdua bersama Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Bagaimana semalam, eh? Namikaze Hinata?" tanya Hiashi sambil melirik jahil pada Hinata.

"_T..tou-san!_ Jangan bertanya macam-macam .." perasaan Hinata saja atau memang hari ini semua orang suka menggodanya? Bahkan Hiashi yang terkenal _killer_ pun ikut ambil bagian.

"Iya iya, _tou-san_ tahu itu rahasiamu sama Naruto, kan? Hey, jangan cemberut begitu, sana makan," Hiashi berjalan bersama anak dan menantunya tersebut menuju ke bagian tengah ruangan, dimana sarapan telah disiapkan dalam porsi ratusan orang. Tak terhitung berapa kali Hinata harus menahan rasa malu karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan iseng para kerabatnya yang menyinggung masalah pribadi dia dan Naruto.

Tak hanya sampai disitu, sebuah _cake_ yang juga tersedia di ruangan itu pun menjadi alat bagi para anggota klan Hyuuga untuk mengerjai Hinata. Mereka menyuruh Naruto dan Hinata memotong _cake _tersebut bersama-sama. Dan tebak apa? Para anggota klan Hyuuga yang mendadak iseng itu menyuruh pengantin baru tersebut untuk saling suap satu sama lain! Bisa kita bayangkan betapa Hinata harus menahan dirinya dalam kesadaran. Kalau Naruto jangan ditanya lagi, dia hanya melemparkan cengiran pada para Hyuuga tersebut dengan sedikit _blush_ menghiasi pipi _tan-_nya.

"_Nee-san_, ini dari Hanabi dan err..Konohamaru. Maaf baru memberinya ke _nee_ sekarang. Jadinya baru kemarin, sih. Terima ya, _nee_.." kata Hanabi sambil memberikan sebuah kotak mungil pada Hinata, dan sebuah lagi untuk Naruto di tengah-tengah berlangsungnya acara tersebut.

"Buka..buka..buka.."

Seruan untuk membuka kado dari Hanabi menggema di sekeliling ruangan itu. Hinata menatap Hanabi, meminta persetujuan. "Buka aja,_ nee-san_. Aku malah senang kalau _nee_ mau membuka dan juga sekalian memakainya sekarang," kata Hanabi sambil mengulum senyum pada kakak satu-satunya tersebut.

Hinata dan Naruto pelan-pelan membuka kado tersebut. Mata mereka sedikit terbeliak melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Di tangan Hinata, sebuah kalung berliontin yang berisi foto Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar, dan si tangan Naruto sebaliknya, kalung berliontin dengan foto Hinata yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tentunya kalung mereka modifikasinya berbeda, satu untuk perempuan dan satu untuk laki-laki.

"Selera kalian tidak diragukan lagi.." kata Naruto pada Hanabi seraya mengelus rambut adik iparnya tersebut. "_Arigatou gozaimasu .._".

"_Arigatou ne, imouto-chan_. Jangan lupa juga sampaikan rasa terima kasih kami ke Konohamaru-_kun_. Ya?" kata Hinata sambil mengikuti tingkah Naruto, mengelus rambut panjang kecoklatan Hanabi.

"Hinata-_nee_, Naruto-_nii_, Hanabi kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Ingat, umur Hanabi 'kan sudah dua puluh tahun," ucap Hanabi.

"Wah, ternyata kau sudah cukup tua, Hanabi-_chan_. Hehehe.."

"Haha, sudahlah Hanabi-_chan_. Jangan memaksakan dirimu," Hiashi datang bergabung dengan mereka. "Sepertinya sudah hampir siang, kalian pulanglah..".

"Baik _tou-san_.." kata Naruto. Mereka berdua pun kembali ke mansion hadiah pernikahan Hiashi untuk mereka.

"_Tadaima.._" ucap Hinata begitu memasuki mansion mereka. Ia menyuruh Naruto untuk beristirahat di ruang keluarga sementara ia menyeduh teh untuk mereka nikmati.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata menyiapkan apa yang ia niatkan tadi, ia kemudian membawanya ke tempat dimana Naruto telah menunggunya.

"Menunggu lama, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata begitu ia memasuki ruangan yang didominasi warna lavender cerah itu. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela.

"Hah? Tidaklah Hinata-_chan_. Sini duduk, pemandangan dari sini indah sekali, ya…" Hinata duduk di kursi yang terletak tepat di depan Naruto yang berada di dekat jendela. Jendela tersebut mengarah ke danau buatan yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun ke-17 Hinata dulu.

"Danaunya indah…" kata Naruto sambil menyesap teh _Dajeerling_ yang dibuat oleh Hinata. "Apalagi bunga matahari yang memenuhi _flower bed_ di sebelah utara dan lavender di selatan. Bertambah indah ..".

Hinata hanya terdiam sambil memasang senyum. Bagaimana pun ia tidak akan memberi tahu Naruto kalau ia menghiasi danau itu dengan bunga matahari karena waktu Hinata masih diam-diam menyukai Naruto dulu, ia mendapatkan info dari Ino kalau Naruto sering membeli bunga matahari di tokonya. Bisa-bisa Naruto menggodanya sampai ia pingsan.

**0o-Tangisan Hinata-o0**

Naruto POV

Ini sudah hari kedua setelah aku dan Hinata menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Ah, mengatakan itu rasanya aku seperti sedang bermimpi saja. Bagaimana tidak? Mendapatkan istri yang baik, cantik, mandiri, dan semua nilai plus seperti Hinata itu sangat susah. Spesies langka euy! Apalagi dia mencintaiku dengan sangaaa~t tulus. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bernarsis ria, ya? Memang itu kok kenyataannya. Rona merah di pipi Namikaze Hinata itu sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup kuat kan untuk membuktikannya?

Ha~h. aku sungguh sayang kepada bidadari yang duduk di depanku ini. Rambut indigonya yang memabukkan, mata _amethyst_nya yang menghanyutkan, dan –ah aku rasa aku sudah mulai melantur lagi. Kuhentikan lamunanku yang mulai menjurus ke arah rate M ini. Menyesap sedikit teh hangat yang dibuatkan oleh istriku tercinta sambil menatap dua keindahan yang tersedia di depan mataku. Danau biru yang indah, serta wajahnya yang manis.

Kuamati lagi danau itu baik-baik. Sepertinya loading otakku terlalu lambat sehingga tidak menyadari sesuatu yang sebetulnya cukup bermakna dari danau buatan yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun Hime-ku tersebut. Bunga matahari kuning cerah itu, danau biru yang tenang itu, bunga lavender yang berada di sebelah selatan danau itu. Oh, aku punya rencana!

"Eh, Hinata-_chan_. Bagaimana kalau sore ini kita berkebun saja? Aku tahu kau sangat suka berkebun, kan?" kataku memecah keheningan. Kulihat tadi dia sedikit tersentak ketika aku memulai pembicaraan ini. Seketika sinar matanya berubah menjadi berbinar-binar. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau aku punya rencana tersembunyi di balik ini. Fufufu.

"Aku minta Hayate untuk menyiapkan peralatannya dulu, ya?" suara merdunya seakan membelai lembut indra pendengaranku. Kulihat ia merapikan _dress_ biru laut yang dikenakannya sebelum beranjak. Aku menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum padanya tanda aku setuju dengan langkah pertama yang ingin dilakukannya.

Hah. Aku berharap rencana ini akan berhasil. Tapi kalau aku kerjanya sama dia, bukan _surprise_ lagi dong. Aku menepuk dahiku. _Emang dasar _Dobe_ aku ini_. Hah. Terpaksa aku harus berpikir keras lagi untuk membuatnya tidak ada di rumah setidaknya untuk sore ini sampai malam hari. Ah, _aniki _mungkin bisa kuandalkan hari ini.

Kurogoh saku depan celanaku, mengabil _handphone_ yang kusimpan disana. Aku lalu menekan-nekan tombolnya, mencari satu kontak. Kemudian aku berhenti pada kontak dengan label 'Pein-nii'.

"_Moshi-moshi, nii-chan_?"

**0o-Tangisan Hinata-o0**

Hinata POV

"Naruto-kun, alat-alatnya sudah disiapkan oleh Hayate di kebun. Kau mau langsung kesana?" tanyaku pada Naruto yang terlihat sedang mengantongi _handphone_nya. Dia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku. Ah, mata jernih beriris _shappire_ itu sangat indah. Ditambah lagi dengan rambutnya yang kuning secerah mentari, membuatku seakan melihat _sunset_ dan _sunrise_ pada saat yang bersamaan. Kurasakan pipiku menghangat.

_Pluk…_

Ia menatapku lembut. Ugh, rasanya aku akan meleleh saat ini juga.

"Ayo …" ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan pundakku. Tangannya kemudian berpindah tempat dan mendarat di tanganku, setengah menarikku untuk cepat ke kebun. Aku belum tahu kalau Naruto-kun menyukai kegiatan seperti ini. Aku tersenyum. Setidaknya pengetahuanku tentang suamiku bertambah. Hihihi.

"Hinata-chan, ada apa?" _Ups, sepertinya dia mendengar kikikanku tadi._ Aku menatap wajahnya yang berseri tersebut. Kulihat dia menautkan alisnya pertanda ingin tahu apa yang menjadi penyebabku tertawa. Aku melembutkan tatapanku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Percaya deh .."

"Masa sih?" ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Benar, Naruto-kun. Masa Naruto-kun tidak percaya sih?" aku pura-pura marah. Kupalingkan wajahku darinya. Bisa kurasakan dia gelagapan di belakangku.

"Hinata-hime, jangan ngambek gitu dong…" suaranya dia buat sememelas mungkin. Hihihi, Naruto-kun gampang sekali dijahili. Tapi, sepertinya dia mendengar kikikanku lagi.

"Hi-Na-Ta-Chaaannn …"

"Augh, _itte, _Naruto-kun .." sudah bisa kutebak, dia pasti gemas sampai mencubiti pipiku begini. Aku tertawa kecil, kemudian kubawa ia dalam rengkuhanku. Aku menghela nafas ringan saat dia membelai lembut rambut panjangku.

"Janji tidak menyembunyikan apa pun dari ku ya, Hime?" Naruto mengangkat wajahku. Tatapannya seakan menembus mataku dan melihat langsung isi hatiku.

"Pastinya, _atashi no danna-sama_. Hihihi …" dapat kulihat langsung perubahan drastis warna wajahnya. Aku tersenyum jahil padanya, membuatnya memalingkan wajah dariku.

"A..ayo cepat ke kebun. Keburu sore .." bisa kudengar Kalau Naruto-kun sedikit grogi kupanggil _danna-sama_ tadi. Sampai gugup begitu. Aku lagi-lagi tertawa kecil sambil berlari mengejar Naruto-kun yang sudah sekitar lima meter di depanku, aku menggamit lengannya.

"Kenapa gugup, hm?" kucoba menggodanya lagi. Kali ini ia diam, meniru sikap Sasuke yang terkenal dengan ke-_cool-_annya.

"Hinata-chan, sejak kapan kau jadi jahil begini, huh?" _Haha, ternyata ia mencoba melawan_. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Sejak kapan yah .." Aku menatapnya lagi, dia pura-pura tak acuh. "Sejak kejadian semalam mungkin, _danna-chann_..".

"Ugh, Hinata-chan .." sepertinya ia geram juga dipermainkan seperti ini. Wajahnya imut sekali saat dia cemberut. Sering-sering ah.

Aku baru akan melancarkan seranganku lagi, tapi terhenti oleh bunyi dering _handphone_ku. Kulihat nama yang terpampang di layar. 'Sakura-chan calling'. _Hm, tumben Sakura-chan menelpon. Padahal lagi mesra-mesranya ama Naruto-_kun. Kuangkat panggilan Sakura itu.

"_Moshi-moshi, _Sakura-chan?"

"_Ah, Hinata-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Naruto?"_

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja dengan Naruto-kun.." kulihat Naruto-kun sedikit melirik padaku saat kusebutkan namanya. Aku merasa tatapannya berbeda. Tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Kusimak baik-baik apa yang diucapkan oleh Sakura-chan di seberang sana.

_"Umh, begini Hinata-chan. Kami berencana untuk mengadakan pesta piama di rumah Ino. Kamu…mau ikut, kan? Ayolah, kita sudah lama tidak melakukan ini …"_

"Hah? Pesta piama? T..tapi, Sakura-_chan_. Aku dan Naruto-kun .."

_"Ada apa dengan kau dan Naruto? Masih ingin menikmati'nya', ya?'_ kudengar kikikan kecil dari ujung sana. Wajahku memerah.

"B..bukan begitu, Sakura-chan. Jangan langsung berpikir ke arah situ~"

_"Haha, tenang Hinata-chan. Kami moho~n dengat sangat. Ikut dong, Hinata-chan. Cuma semalam kok. Ya ya ya .."_ bisa kurasakan Sakura di seberang sana pasti sedang memasang _puppy eyes_ miliknya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sakura-chan. Aku tanya Naruto-kun dulu .."

_"Cepat yaa. Aku mau hasilnya oke!"_ Hufh, dasar Sakura-chan.

"A..ano, Naruto-kun?" aku menatap Naruto yang sedari tadi menatapku dengan serius. Ia hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaanku.

"E..eto. Sakura-chan memintaku untuk ikut dengannya ke pesta piama di rumah Ino. Apa Naruto-kun mengizinkan?" _semoga tidak, semoga tidak, semoga tidaaak._ Aku ingin sekali menghabiskan sore ini untuk berkebun dengan Naruto-kun.

"Hmm, bagaimana yah. Ini kan baru hari kedua kita menjadi …ehm suami-istri, Hinata-chan," Naruto-kun menghela nafas berat. "Tapi sepertinya mereka membutuhkanmu ..".

Aku kecewa dalam hati. Kuminta lagi keyakinannya dengan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Seakan menangkap sinyal ini, Naruto-kun kemudian mengelus kepalaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Berpisah denganku satu malam saja tidak akan membuatmu mati, kan? Hehehe .." wajahku merah padam mendengar ini.

"Naruto-kun ngebales nih? Huh .."

"Benar tidak apa-apa kok, Hinata-chan. Dan soal acara kita sore ini, akan kutunda sampai besok. Bagaimana?" aku menatapnya tak yakin. "Aku janji akan memberimu satu hadiah yang pasti kamu suka .." dia mengerling padaku, aku lumer juga akhirnya.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun .." kataku sambil tersenyum padanya. Kami kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju kamar kami untuk menyiapkan perlengkapanku menuju rumah Ino.

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah mengonfirmasi pada Sakura mengenai keikutsertaanmu?" tanya Naruto yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang ketika kami tiba di ruangan kami.

"Belum, Naruto-kun. Kau bisa melakukannya, Naruto-kun?" yah, aku memang sedang menyiapkan pakaianku. Jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungi Sakura-chan dulu.

"Baiklah .." katanya sambil mengambil _handphone_nya. Tak lama kemudian, kudengar ia sudah bercakap dengan Sakura.

"Aa, Sakura. Hinata-chan akan ikut di pesta piamamu itu .." oh ya, baru kusadari Naruto sudah tidak memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel –chan lagi. Terus terang aku senang dengan itu.

"Hmm, terima kasih .." percakapan yang singkat itu pun ditutup. Aku juga telah siap dengan ransel yang tidka begitu besar tergantung di pundakku. Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengantarkanku keluar dari rumah kami.

"Aku pergi dulu, Naruto-kun. _Ittekimasu .._"

"Hati-hati ya, Hinata-chan .." aku merasakan kecupan lembut di dahiku. Aku memejamkan mata menikmatinya.

"_Mattaashita .._"

**0o-Tangisan Hinata-o0**

Naruto POV

'_Yap, tahap pertama selesai, sekarang langsung ke tahap inti_,' batinku. Aku masih berada di beranda rumah, menunggu sekelompok orang yang akan membantuku untuk menjalankan tahap selanjutnya. Kulirik jam tanganku. Sekarang sudah jam tiga sore lewat setengah. Hufh, lama juga Pein_-nii_, katanya setengah empat dia dan kawan-kawannya pasti sudah ada di pintu gerbang rumahku. Ternyata hanya janji, bukan bukti.

Aku menghempaskan pantatku di kursi yang berada di beranda yang tidak terlalu luas ini. Kakiku mengetuk-ngetuk lantai bosan.

_Ckiit.._

Kudengar pintu gerbang di depan sana berdecit. _Mungkin itu mereka_, pikirku. Aku baru saja berdiri dan ingin menghampiri _aniki_ku itu, tapi apa yang kulihat hanya satu orang yang sedang berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke arahku.

Dia adalah Hiashi Hyuuga!

_Mati aku_, gerutuku dalam hati. Samar-samar derap langkahnya semakin terdengar jelas tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku. Membuat bulu-bulu halus di sekujur tubuhku merinding. Oh, bagaimana kalau ia menanyakan Hinata? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"_Konnichiwa_, Naruto .." suara beratnya semakin membuatku gugup. Aku mematung, tidak menjawab sapaan dari mertuaku tersebut. "Naruto? Tidak sopan ketika ada orang yang menyapamu lalu kamu hanya berdiri sambil menatap orang itu dengan mata yang menyiratkan ketakutan," Aku tersentak.

"_H..Hai. Konnichiwa_, Hiashi-_jiisan_," aku tersenyum hambar padanya yang menatapku heran.

"Aku ini ayah dari istrimu, Naruto. Sudah seharusnya kamu tidak memanggilku dengan –_jiisan_ lagi, tapi _tou-san,_" dia tersenyum padaku sambil menepuk pundakku yang masih sedikit gemetaran.

"_H..hai, tou-san_,"

"Nah, itu lebih baik. Mana Hinata?"

_Oh crap!_ Bagaimana ini. Bagaimana reaksi _tou-san_ nanti kalau tahu Hinata-chan tidak ada disini. Aku semakin gelisah. Kurasakan keringat dingin mulai mengucur secara perlahan-lahan di dahiku. Tapi ..

_Brum..brumm_

Suara deru motor yang kuperkirakan mencapai lima buah terdengar memasuki halaman rumahku. Dugaanku benar, ada sekitar enam motor tak lama kemudian terparkir di depan beranda rumahku. Aku semakin gelagapan. Itu _aniki_ dan teman-temannya!

Aku gelisah menghadapi situasi yang sama sekali tidak kuduga ini. Aku gemetaran ketika Hiashi-_tousan_ bersalaman hangat dengan _aniki_, dan diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang notebenenya anak buah dari _aniki_. Ah, daripada begini, lebih baik aku menyuruh mereka masuk dan minum dulu. Setidaknya aku bisa menghindar untuk beberapa waktu dari Hiashi-_tousan_.

"_Tou-san_, _aniki_, dan yang lainnya silahkan masuk. Biar aku suruh _maid _untuk siapkan minuman untuk kalian dulu," aku mengantar mereka masuk ke ruang tamu rumahku. Setelah mereka semua duduk, aku langsung berjalan dengan tergesa menuju dapur, dan menyuruh _maid _disana untuk membuat minuman, dan kembali menuju ruang tamu.

Aku heran sekaligus agak takut melihat Hiashi-_tousan_ langsung berjalan ke arahku. Aku tersentak begitu merasakan bahwa _tou-san _merangkulku. Ia kemudian tertawa.

"Tak kusangka kau seromantis itu, Naruto. Idemu sungguh diluar akalku. Ckck .." alisku bertaut heran. Tapi itu hanya sejenak. Aku tahu Pein-_nii_ pasti menceritakannya pada _tou-san_. Aku menghela nafas lega _tou-san _tidak marah akan hal ini. Malah sangat mendukungnya.

"_A..arigatou, tou-san_. Hehe.." aku ikut tertawa bersama dengan riuhnya teman-teman _aniki_ku.

"Kau seharusnya lebih terbuka pada _tou-san_. Jangan malah ketakutan seperti tadi. Sampai berkeringat dingin segala. Hmph .." aku menjerit tertahan dalam hati. _Tou-san _melihat ekspresiku tadi saat menanyakan keberadaan Hinata. Aku merasa malu kepada mertuaku ini. Benar juga, Hinata bahkan telah terbuka pada orang tuaku semenjak kami pacaran. Sedangkan aku sudah menikah begini masih takut-takut pada orang tuanya.

"_H..hai, tou-san .." _hanya itu yang bisa kukeluarkan dari bibirku sambil menahan rasa malu yang menjalar di wajah _tan-_ku.

"Baiklah. Lanjutkan rencanamu. _Tou-san _pulang dulu .." ia kemudian pamit kepada _aniki_ dan teman-temannya, lau tak lama setelah itu ia telah tak terlihat oleh mata kami. Aku memandang orang-orang yang tersisa di ruangan ini.

"Jadi? Apa perlu kujelaskan ulang apa yang harus kita kerjakan, _senpai-tachi_?" tanyaku sambil menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa, kemudian menatap mereka serius satu-persatu. Mereka semua menggeleng mantap. "Yosh, kalau begitu. Ayo ke kebun, peralatannya sudah disiapkan oleh Hayate tadi,"

"YEAHH!"

Mereka semua berkejaran ke kebun yang berada di sebelah timur rumah Hinata dan Naruto seperti anak kecil. Akatsuki memang terkenal dengan ke-_childish-_an anggota-anggotanya. Meskipun begitu, mereka sangat handal dalam bidang _Ikebana_. Tidak heran mengapa klan Yamanaka memercayakan mereka untuk mengambil alih toko bunga Yamanaka yang jangkauannya melingkupi lima Negara besar.

Berbicara tentang anggota-anggotanya, Akatsuki terdiri dari sepuluh orang cowok yang nyentrik. Mereka duduk di bangku kuliah, tepatnya di _Konoha Artisting University_. Yang paling disegani di kelompok ini adalah _aniki _Naruto, Pein. Ia dihormati oleh anggota lainnya karena selain ia yang paling tua, ia juga sangat bijak dalam menentukan keputusan.

Kemudian yang lainnya adalah Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, dan Tobi. Itachi merupakan anggota yang paling memahami _Hanakotoba_, Hidan juga begitu, meski pun masih di bawah Itachi. Kisame sendiri ahli dalam bidang pemupukan bersama Sasori. Zetsu dan Deidara adalah yang paling jago dalam merangkai bunga-bunga. Kakuzu tidak terlalu berilmu dalam hal bunga-bungaan, tetapi dia direkrut karena mereka memerlukan bendahara. Sedikit tentang Kakuzu, dia adalah mantan tukang kayu. Sedangkan Tobi ikut karena ia memaksa Itachi mengikutkannya.

Pein adalah manajer dari Akatsuki. Karena itu, ia bisa dengan leluasa mengatur susunan organisasi mereka ini. Sedikit memanfaatkan kedudukannya, pacar Pein, Konan, diangkat sebagai wakil manajer dari Akatsuki. Konan sangat mahir dalam _origami_. Dan Konan selalu berdalih ia masuk ke Akatsuki karena kemampuannya itu. Kalau kita bertanya padanya apa hubungan dari origami dengan _Ikebana_, ia akan dengan santainya menjawab bahwa dengan _origami_, ia bisa membuat karangan bunga itu lebih indah.

Sampai disini tentang Akatsuki, mari kita tengok Naruto dan Akatsuki yang tengah membagi pekerjaan mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka membagi pekerjaan yang telah tersedia sesuai dengan keahlian mereka.

"Jadi, Zetsu dan Dei bergerak duluan. Zetsu di _Flower bed_ bunga matahari, sedangkan Dei di lavender. Karena _flower bed-_nya tidak kecil, maka kalian bisa memiih partner untuk menjalankan langkah pertama ini. Ok, Zetsu. Kau pilih siapa?" Pein memberikan instruksi di tengah lingkaran kecil di kebun itu.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Zetsu langsung memilih Hidan. Sedangkan Deidara langsung menyeret Sasori ke tempat dimana bunga lavender tumbuh, dan mulai melakukan sentuhan mereka. Pein yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Ia kemudian melempar pandangannya ke Zetsu, mengangguk sedikit. Zetsu yang mengetahui arti dari kode tersebut langsung mengajak Hidan untuk beraksi.

"Hmm, yang tersisa tinggal Itachi, Tobi, Kisame dan Konan. Begini saja. Itachi, kau dan Tobi akan membantu aku, Naruto, dan Kakuzu untuk mengangkut kayu dulu, setelah itu kalian membantu Dei dan Zetsu. Ok?" semua yang tersisa di tempat itu hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Tapi kemudian Pein merasakan ada orang yang mencolek pinggangnya. Ternyata itu Konan.

"Pein-_koi_, aku kerja apa dong?"

"Oh iya! Ehm, kau boleh memilih pekerjaan yang ingin kau kerjakan, _darling_.." jawab Pein sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Konan tersenyum. "Ayo sekarang kita ambil kayunya di gudang," lanjut Pein kepada anggotanya yang tersisa, minus Konan.

"Hai, _leader_ .."

"Hai, _aniki .._"

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju gudang yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kebun, mengambil persediaan kayu yang ada di dalamnya dan menggotongnya bersama-sama menuju danau. Mereka kemudian meletakkannya sedemikian rupa. Lalu sesuai dengan perjanjian tadi, Itachi dan Tobi memisahkan diri dan mulai membantu pekerjaan Dei dan Zetsu yang telah selesai seper sepuluh bagian itu.

Suara khas gunting, hentakan palu, dan kecipak air tidak berhenti terdengar sampai larut malam tiba.

**TBC**

**HAAAHHH ..**

**Niatnya bikin oneshot malah jadi lebar gini ceritanya ..**

**Hufh ..**

**Tapi aku usahakan fic ini akan jadi Three-shot deh ..**

**Hh ..**

**Jangan lupa RnR yaa ..**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

_**Mari bersama-sama sukseskan Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011!**_

_**L-Ly Three Kazumi**_

_**Tangisan Hinata**_

_**(A Requested fic from Nami Forsley)**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Yamanaka Flower Arrangement**_

Tiga orang terlihat sedang mengamati suasana Yamanaka Flower Arrangement yang sangat sibuk dengan banyaknya pelanggan berdatangan silih berganti. Salah satunya, yang berambut pirang, sesekali melayani _costumer_ yang datang karena ia berada di bagian kasir. Sedangkan yang berambut _pink_ dan coklat hanya bercakap-cakap sedikit. Sesekali Ino, si pirang, menyela perbincangan mereka di tengah kesibukannya menghitung uang kembalian untuk _costumer_.

"Sakura, kau yakin Hinata akan datang?" tanya Tenten sambil menyingkirkan poninya ke samping. Setelah ia berpacaran dengan Hyuuga Neji, ia sudah jarang mencepol rambutnya yang sebahu itu, tapi digerai. Pernah juga sesekali ia menguncir rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tersebut. Dipandanginya Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik _handphone_nya. Yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Sakura, kau dengar aku?" Tenten menaikkan nada suaranya. Ia paling benci kalau dikacangi begini, apalagi jika orang yang ia tanyai sebenarnya mendengar pertanyaanya.

"Hmm?" Sakura hanya bergumam sambil terus mengetik sesuatu pada _handphone_nya. Sepertinya ia sedang SMS-an.

"Aku bilang, apa kau yakin Hinata akan datang?" Tenten meraih cangkir yang berisi teh yang terletak di atas meja di hadapannya, menyesapnya sedikit. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku yakin, Tenten. Naruto sendiri yang bilang kalau Hinata akan ikut bersama kita. Yah, meski pun ini sebenarnya adalah rencana Naruto sendiri, sih.."

"Sampai meminta bantuan Akatsuki segala. Hufh. Aku kan jadi kewalahan menghadapi _costumer_.." Ino menggerutu di balik meja kasir saat antrian telah habis. Ino kemudian berjalan ke arah teman-temannya yang sebenarnya hanya berjarak tiga langkah saja dari meja kasir.

"Haha, sabar Ino. Tapi _shift_mu sudah selesai, kan?" Tenten bertanya pada Ino yang baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi kayu. Ino hanya mengangguk.

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu Hinata, Shion, dan Temari datang. Kalian bertanya mengapa Temari yang seharusnya di Suna dan Shion dari Uni no Kuni ada di Konoha? Jawabannya gampang. Temari kan sudah menjadi istri resmi dari Shikamaru Nara sejak setahun lalu. Sedangkan Shion yang juga adalah kekasih dari Kazekage Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, sedang mengadakan kunjungan antar Kage di Konoha ini.

_Tring …_

Suara lonceng yang berada di pintu Yamanaka Flower Arrangement mengalihkan perhatian Tenten, Sakura, dan Ino mereka berharap itu adalah salah satu dari yang mereka tunggu. Dua orang yang sama-sama berambut pirang terlihat sedang berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati oleh ketiga temannya. Yap, mereka adalah Shion dan Temari.

"Hey, aku belum terlambat, kan?" tanya Shion sambil menarik kursi untuk didudukinya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Iya, belum kok," sahut Ino. "Setidaknya nyonya Namikaze kita yang pemalu itu belum datang," tambahnya.

"Kita akan pesta piama, kan? Apa hubungannya dengan Hinata?" Temari dan Shion yang belum tahu kejelasan latar belakang acara yang dibuat oleh Ino ini memasang tampang penasaran. Sakura mengerling pada Ino.

"_Well_, itu karena si _baka_ Naruto yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk Hinata. Dia mau …"

"_Konnichiwa, minna_ .." suara halus nan lembut menyapa indra pendengaran lima orang tersebut.

"Ah, Hinata. _Konnichiwa …_" Ino yang tadi perkataannya dipotong oleh Hinata langsung membalas sapaan Hinata. Kemudian yang lainnya bersahut-sahutan menyapa balik Hinata juga.

"Karena semuanya sudah ada disini, ayo kita ke kamarku. Tidak masalah kalau kita memulainya lebih sore, kan?" Ino menatap mereka satu-persatu meminta persetujuan. Mereka semua mengangguk kecil pertanda setuju. "Yosh, ayo kita mulaiii~"

Mereka berlima kemudian berjalan menuju kediaman Yamanaka yang tersambung dengan Yamanaka Flower Arrangement ini. Selama perjalanan, Hinata tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya asyik memerhatikan satu-satu temannya. Dalam hati ia mengalkulasi sudah berapa bulan ia tidak berkumpul dengan sahabatnya seperti ini karena persiapan pernikahan yang begitu merepotkan dan banyak menyita waktu Hinata.

Sesampainya di kamar Ino. Hinata tidak melihat adanya perubahan drastis pada ruangan yang selalu dipakai untuk pesta piama ini. Satu-satunya perbedaan mencolok adalah sebuah foto yang menampilkan Sai dan Ino pada saat mereka mengadakan pesta pertunangan mereka. Hinata menyimpan tasnya di atas meja belajar yang terdapat di kamar Ino, dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hinata untuk membuatkan teman-temannya minuman sebelum mereka memulai pesta piama.

Sakura dan Tenten langsung merebahkan diri di atas _spring bed_ Ino yang empuk. Sedangkan Temari dan Shion duduk di depan TV dan memilih-milih DVD yang akan mereka mainkan. Ino sebagai tuan rumah mengambil cemilan untuk mereka makan.

"Hey Sakura, kau sudah pernah lihat video ini?" tanya Temari pada Sakura. Sakura yang ditanyai langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, berjalan ke arah Temari dan meneliti video yang dimaksud.

"Ah, ini video pertunangan Ino dan Sai. Aku belum pernah menontonnya. Tunggu Hinata dan Ino kembali terus kita tonton ini, ya? Pasang saja dulu.." Temari yang mendengar instruksi Sakura memasukkan keping VCD itu ke VCD Player.

Tak lama setelah itu, Ino dan Hinata telah menyelesaikan keperluan mereka di dapur dan menaruhnya di depan TV. Tenten yang tadi tiduran bangun, dan mengikutkan diri ke lingkaran yang dibuat oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kegiatan pertama kita kali ini apa?" tanya Hinata sambil mengunyah keripik kentang. Ia menatap sahabanya satu persatu, menunggu jawaban.

"Kita nonton yuk. Tadi Temari sudah memasang video yang bagus di VCD player," semuanya setuju dengan usul Sakura ini. Temari meraih _remote_ yang terdapat di atas tumpukan VCD milik Ino.

"Yap. Play it!"

Mereka semua menonton dengan wajah penasaran, apalagi Sakura, Temari, dan Shion yang dulu tidak menghadiri acara pertunangan Ino. Ino yang mengetahui bahwa yang sedang dimainkan itu adalah video pertunangannya hanya menunduk malu, sesuatu yang sangat jarang kita lihat dari seorang Ino Yamanaka.

Video tersebut berdurasi tiga jam. Mereka menontonnya sampai habis. Sesekali godaan-godaan meluncur dari mulut salah satu dari mereka. Membuat Ino terdiam menahan malu, yang kemudian akan ditenangkan oleh Hinata yang tidak ikut menjahili Ino.

Mereka terus melanjutkan pesta piama tersebut sampai larut malam tiba.

**0o-Tangisan Hinata-o0**

_**Hyuuga Complex**_

Aku terbangun oleh suara ketukan yang terdengar dari pintu kamarku. Sejenak kurenggangkan tubuhku dan mengucek mataku yang masih ingin beristirahat. Tubuhku seakan remuk setelah semalaman bekerja untuk memodifikasi kebun tersebut. Tapi rasa capek ini akan terbayar dengan senyum riang Hinata nanti. Aku yakin itu.

"Iya, aku sudah bangun .." aku menyahut pada Hayate yang memang telah kutugaskan untuk membangunkanku kalau-kalau aku ketiduran karena kelelahan yang amat sangat. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan lunglai ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku dan menggosok gigi agar aku merasa lebih segar. Setelah selesai, aku berniat langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi langkahku terhenti oleh baju lembab yang teronggok di sudut kamar mandi ini.

"Haah ..." aku menghela nafas berat. Kuperas baju tersebut kemudian kumasukkan ke dalam kantung plastic. Aku akan menyuruh _maid_ mencucinya sesegera mungkin karena aku tidak mau ada bau lain yang tertinggal pada baju itu. Aku lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan.

Kujejaki satu persatu anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua rumah ini. Dengan kaki yang sedikit bergetar karena kelamaan berendam di air, aku berjalan menuju kamar tamu, dimana _aniki_ku dan teman-temannya terlelap. Tentunya Konan pengecualian. Ia ada di ruangan sebelah kamar tamu yang cukup luas itu.

Kuketuk pintu kamar. Tidak ada respon. Kuketuk lagi lebih keras agar menghasilkan bunyi dengan volume lebih juga, masih tidak ada respon. Kugedor-gedor pintunya. Sepertinya di dalam tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Aku memutuskan untuk langsung ke ruang makan.

Benar saja, belum aku masuk ke ruang makan telah terdengar keributan yang sangat dari ruang itu. Dalam pikiranku, itu pasti teman-teman _aniki_ lagi. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruang makan. "_Ohayou.._" sapaku.

"_Ohayou_.."

Aku melangkah malas ke kursi yang masih kosong setelah memberikan pakaian kotorku pada Yakumo, _maid_ yang mengurus _laundry_ pakaian. Anggota-anggota Akatsuki tersebut sepertinya sedang menertawaiku yang masih terkantuk-kantuk.

"Yo, Naruto. Kau belum pernah bekerja sekeras tadi malam, ya?" Kakuzu membuka percakapan. Ia melemparkan senyum miris ke arahku yang ingin melanjutkan tidur di atas meja makan. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Kakuzu tertawa. "Hahaha, siap-siaplah anak muda. Kalau kau sudah memegang kuasa atas Namikaze Corp nanti, kupastikan kau akan bekerja lebih keras dari yang semalam. Bukan begitu, Pein-_san_?" Pein bergumam menjawab basa-basi Kakuzu.

"Yang penting," Pein mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang sedang dia baca. "Kau harus pintar me-_manage_ waktumu nanti. Agar keluargamu tidak merasa diabaikan pekerjaan, dan juga kau tidak berstatus pengangguran karena melalaikan banyak tugas untuk keluarga."

_Hooach .._

Aku menguap mendengar Pein-_nii_ yang menasihatiku. "Iya iya, _aniki_. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan perusahaan _tou-san_. Aku tidak bisa memercayakannya pada _aniki_ karena aku tahu kalau _aniki_ tidak bisa meng-_handle_ perusahaan. Dan juga…bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan Hinata? Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar cintaku padanya!"

"Wohoo, _easy..easy_ Naruto. Jangan terbawa emosi seperti itu.."

"_Aniki_ sih cari gara-gara mulu .."

"Hah? Mana? Mana Gaara?" Sasori yang tadi asyik memotong kukunya langsung terkesiap dan menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Apa sih, _danna,_ un? Naruto tadi bilang 'gara-gara', un. Bukan 'Gaara' adik kesayanganmu itu, un.."

"Pfffftt..hmmph" semua yang berkumpul di ruang makan tersebut menahan tawa. Tapi ..

"BRUAKAKAKAKAK…"

_Brukk.._

Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah Sasori yang sedang _loading_ mencerna ucapan Deidara sampai-sampai ia terjatuh dari kursi dengan sangat tidak berpri-Uchiha-an. Meledaklah suara tawa di seantero ruangan. Termasuk aku. Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menahan airmata yang perlahan membasahi pelupuk mataku saking gelinya. Itachi dan Sasori yang ditertawakan hanya bisa mengeluarkan _deathglare_ terbaik, tapi rona merah di wajah keduanya tidak bisa mereka sembunyikan.

"Sarapan sudah siap! Loh, Itachi? Mengapa kau duduk di lantai seperti itu? Sangat tidak Uchiha, kau tahu?" Konan membawa mangkuk besar berisi ramen. _Apron_ masih melekat di tubuhnya dan ia sangat cocok memakainya. Ayame kemudian menyusul Konan dari belakang membawa piring dan alat makan lainnya.

"_Itadakimasuu~ .."_

"Sruupp.. Ah! Konan-_nee_ ternyata pandai juga memasak .." pujiku sambil melahap ramen dengan ganas. Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum. Aniki meledik padaku.

"Kau jangan meremehkan calon istriku, Naruto. Masakannya tidak kalah dengan buatan Hinata.." pipi Konan memerah. Ia menyela perbincangan kami yang sepertinya akan meruncing lagi.

"Sudah sudah. Habiskan saja makanan kalian dulu. Setelah ini Hinata akan pulang kan? Jadi bergegaslah,"

"Ngomong-ngomong. Apa kau puas dengan hasilnya, Naruto?" tanya Itachi yang telah menyelesaikan makannya. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Puas. Sangat puas!"

**0o-Tangisan Hinata-o0**

"_Tadaima_…"

Hinata memasuki rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah itu dengan wajah yang masih terlihat lelah. Semalam ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya benar-benar melewatkan waktu bersama dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang _girly_. Mulai dari menonton video pertunangan Ino, saling mendandani satu sama lain, bergosip, sampai membicarakan tentang pasangan masing-masing hingga malam larut.

_'Eh? Kok sepi, ya?'_ batin Hinata. Tidak mau berlama-lama di pintu, ia memutuskan untuk langsung menuju kamar mereka. _Mungkin Naruto-kun masih tidur, _pikirnya. Mengingat kebiasaan suaminya yang susah untuk dibangunkan. Ia juga berpikir pasti Ayame, Yakumo maupun Hayate tidak berani memasuki kamar mereka karena segan.

Hinata menjejaki tangga menuju lantai dua dengan agak tergesa. Jujur, ia sangat merindukan kehangatan suaminya tersebut. Dibukanya pintu kamar dan menemukan….Naruto tidak ada disana. Hinata menghela nafas berat. Karena merasa penat dan agak lemas, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dulu, setelah itu baru ia mencari Naruto.

Diletakkannya ransel yang dibawanya di atas meja. Ia kemudian memakai piama mandinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Hinata segera mengganti pakaiannya dan berjalan dengan agak tergesa keluar dari kamar untuk mencari Naruto. Tempat pertama yang ia cek adalah ruang makan.

Hinata berlari kecil saat menapaki tangga untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Ia bergegas menuju ruang makan, tapi yang ia temukan disana hanya Ayame dan Hayate yang sedang makan siang.

"Ah, _okaeri, _Hinata-_sama_.." sapa keduanya.

"Aa, _tadaima_. Kalian lihat Naruto-_kun _tidak?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan penuh harap. Tapi ia harus menelan kekecewaannya begitu mendapati mereka berdua menggelengkan kepala. "Ya sudah. Lanjutkan makannya .."

Hinata kemudian berlari dan mengecek ruang tengah, ruang kerja, kamar tamu, sampai kamar para _maid_ disana pun ia cari. Hinata gelisah.

'_Aduh, Naruto-kun dimana sekarang? Tidak mungkin kan dia pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku? Atau jangan-jangan Naruto-kun diculik lagi? Sekarang rumor tentang penculik pengantin baru kan sedang marak-maraknya. Aahh, bagaimana ini..'_

"Oh iya, aku belum mengecek ru…hmph"

Pandangan Hinata mengabur saat secarik kain hitam menutup matanya. Hinata terkesiap. Ketakutan menjalari sekujur tubuhnya yang kini sudah tidak menjejak lantai rumahnya lagi. Sepintas ia mendengar suara dengusan halus dari seseorang yang diyakininya sedang menggendongnya sekarang. Hinata berusaha melawan dengan caara memukul dada orang itu sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Auch.."

'_Ah! Hinata kenal suara ini!'_

"N..Naruto-_kun_?"

Pukulan Hinata terhenti. Ketakutan yang tadi menguasainya hilang terganti dengan perasaan hangat. Tapi itu hanya sekejap saja.

"Hmm .."

Suara deheman berat menyapa indra pendengaran Hinata. _'I..itu bukan suara Naruto-kun!'_ teriaknya…dalam hati. Sekejap tubuhnya kembali mengejang dan menerjang orang itu lagi dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi.

"_K..kimi wa dare_?"

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Diam atau aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu," suara berat itu kembali terdengar, diselingi dengan ancaman yang bagi Hinata sangat menakutkan.

"_G..gomen_. tu.."

"Aku bilang diam!"

Hinata akhirnya diam. Dalam hatinya ia menangis. Mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan orang yang sedang menggendongnya ini padanya. Setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Bergerak perlahan menelusuri pipinya yang putih mulus, tertahan sejenak di dagunya sebelum kemudian jatuh menghantam lantai keramik rumahnya dan Naruto.

Naruto. Seseorang yang Hinata sangat cintai. Orang yang akan Hinata korbankan apapun demi dia. Lelaki yang mengajarkannya rasa dari mencintai dengan sepenuh hati selama bertahun-tahun tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun. Suaminya yang ia sayangi. Dan dia sedang tidak ada disini.

"Naruto-_kun_…"

Sepertinya Hinata lupa bahwa dirinya sedang dalam masalah, dan si pembuat masalah itu tidak ingin mendengar satu nada pun dari bibirnya yang sekarang pucat.

"…"

Si misterius tadi tidak menanggapi gumaman Hinata. Tapi suara langkah sepatunya yang cukup keras meningkatkan kuantitas ketakutan Hinata. Seakan fobia dengan apa pun yang berbau penyekapan. Tapi sepertinya tubuhnya tidak mampu lagi untuk melakukan apa pun selain menuruti apa permintaan dari seseorang, yang Hinata pikir adalah pria, yang misterius itu.

"Kita sampai,"

Hinata dapat merasakan kalau orang itu mencoba menurunkannya dari gendongan ala _bridal style_ itu. Hinata sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya ketika ia merasakan kali jenjangnya yang ditutupi oleh sepatu berwarna biru menapak lantai. Sejenak ia limbung, tapi secepat mungkin Hinata menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Setelah merasa stabil, ia mencoba menggapai-gapai ke sekelilingnya.

"Mana orang ta.."

Perkataan Hinata terhenti oleh suara derap langkah kaki yang sepertinya semakin mengeliminasi jarak. Seiring dengan bertambah jelasnya suara derap tersebut, Hinaa merasakan angin hangat berhembus di daerah sekitar telinganya. Yang serta merta membuatnya bergidik.

"A..apa yang ingin kau lakuk.." perkataan Hinata terhenti lagi saat dia merasakan ikatan di kepalanya mulai mengendur secara perlahan. Sinar matahari yang cerah seakan menusuk matanya yang baru saja terbuka. Matanya menangkap satu objek.

"Eh, itu?"

"_Surprise .._" Naruto melompat ke depan Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar. Hinata terbelalak.

"N..Naruto-_kun_…hiks.." Hinata melangkah ke arah Naruto, mendekapnya erat. "Naruto-_kun_, y..yang tadi itu siapa? D..dan yang dibalikmu itu apa?" lanjut Hinata sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto. Naruto mengelus punggung Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan takut, Hime. Yang tadi itu aku kok.." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Melayangkan pandangan setengah tidak percaya pada Naruto. Ia sangat yakin yang tadi itu bukan suaminya karena dari suaranya pun benar-benar berbeda.

"Jangan pedulikan itu dulu. Sekarang coba tutup matamu. Aku akan memperlihatkanmu apa yang kau ingin ketahui tadi.." Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata. Hinata menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia menutup matanya perlahan, menampakkan kelopak matanya yang bersih terawat.

Naruto berjalan ke belakan Hinata dan menutup matanya dengan kedua belah tangan. "Siap-siap, Hime. Kau pasti akan sangat terkejut.." bisiknya lirih pada telinga Hinata. Hinata terkikik geli.

"Aku siap, Naruto-_kun_.."

"Satu..dua..tiga. Sekarang buka matamu, Hime.."

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan ketika tangan Naruto tidak lagi berada pada wajahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya menyapa iris _amethyst_nya yang berbinar. Ia tertegun melihat apa yang ada di depannya kini. Tubuhnya menegang, matanya mulai mengalirkan air bening yang berasal dari kelenjar air matanya. Kakinya melemas, tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"N..Naruto-_kun_. I..ini?"

"Iya, Hinata-_chan_. Aku yang membuatnya. Meski pun dibantu oleh teman _aniki_ sih. Hehehe .." Naruto tertawa dengan riangnya. Ia ingin sekali melihat senyum Hinata saat ini juga. Tapi, yang dilihatnya adalah air mata yang menganak sungai di pipinya. Membuat Naruto merasa perbuatannya ini tidaklah benar dan membuat istri yang dicintainya menangis.

"Err.. Kau tidak suka ya, Hime? Maafkan aku sudah bertindak sendiri tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Aku pikir kamu akan suka hasil rencanaku ini, tapi aku malah.."

Hinata menyentuh pipi Naruto, mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, Naruto-_kun_. Apa aku terlihat sedih?" Naruto menatap dalam iris lavender yang dimiliki istrinya tersebut. Seakan menyelami perasaan yang kini dirasakan oleh Hinata dengan melihatnya langsung ke hatinya. Hinata mengembangkan senyum bahagia.

"Kau tahu Naruto-_kun_? Aku sangat senang dengan _surprise_mu ini. Hihihi, a..aku menangis hanya karena.a..ku seakan tidak percaya dengan ini, Naruto-_kun_. Aku seakan tidak bisa membendung perasaan bahagia yang menjalar dari hatiku sekarang. _Aishiteru yo_, Naruto-_kun…_"

"Benarkah, Hinata-_chan_?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan senyum manis yang tidak hilang sejak tadi. Ia mengedipkan matanya ke Naruto yang serta merta memerah dibuatnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Hinata terkikik geli.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hmm?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalari pipinya. Merah di wajahnya semakin menggelap.

"Itu buktinya, Naruto-_kun_. Hihi.."

Hinata kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kebun yang telah disulap Naruto tersebut. Senyumnya terkembang lebar melihat bunga matahari yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk satu gabungan nama. Namanya dan Naruto, terpatri dengan huruf balok yang ditarikan oleh potongan-potongan bunga matahari tersebut.

Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada danau biru yang sekarang telah tidak biru sepenuhnya. Coklat yang kontras kini bertengger di tengah-tengah danau tersebut. Membentuk jembatan yang tidak hanya lurus, tapi terlihat seperti angka. Angka yang menghubungkan bunga matahari dan bunga lavender dan meninggalkan suatu makna yang sangat manis dari perasaan objek yang dituju.

Kerikil-kerikil di sekitaran danau tersebut menambah kesan romantis. Bukan karena kerikil itu ada mengelilingi danau. Tapi kumpulan kerikil tersebut membentuk suatu ukiran yang Hinata rasakan sekarang ini.

Sang lavender pun tidak ketinggalan sentuhan. _Flower bed _yang seharusnya berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut kini meliuk-liuk menampakkan seni yang indah. _Font_ _Monotype Corsiva_ seakan tercetak jelas pada bunga yang dapat dibaca sebagai satu kata, yang berhubungan dengan waktu.

Pandangan Hinata seakan tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan yang sangat indah tersebut. Rona merah di pipinya membuatnya terlihat lebih manis tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

Hinata mencoba membaca apa yang telah terpahat pada kebunnya itu sekarang.

_NaruHina Love 4ever…_

**0o-Tangisan Hinata-o0**

Setahun telah berlalu.

Kehidupan rumah tangga Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dengan sangat harmonis. Cinta, kasih sayang, kepedulian, dan perhatian tidak pernah hilang sekejap pun dari mereka berdua. Perbedaan yang terdapat diantara mereka bukanlah penghalang, tapi malah sebagai pemersatu mereka berdua, dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Naruto yang saat remajanya bisa dibilang adalah biang kerok berbagai masalah, seiring perjalanan mereka berdua menjadi lebih bijaksana dan berwibawa. Ombak-ombak kecil penghalang pada rumah tangga mereka bisa dia atasi dengan _win and win solution_. Tidak hanya di rumah, sifat barunya ini pun dibawanya saat dia bekerja di perusahaan yang kini kuasanya telah ada sepenuhnya di tangan Naruto.

Bahkan berkat kelihaian Naruto dalam mengelola perusahaan, kini perusahaan Namikaze telah melampaui rekor Uchiha Foundation yang berdedikasi di bidang mesin dan teknologi serta bekerja sama dengan banyak _clien_ dari Eropa. Namikaze Corp, yang berkecimpung di dunia pertanian dan pertambangan serta unit-unit penjualan sejak didirikan oleh kakek Naruto, Jiraiya Namikaze, dulu sering hampir _collapse_ karena banyaknya penipuan pada bagian mutu dan kualitas produk pertanian serta pertambangan.

Hinata. Istri dari Naruto ini juga tidak lagi pemalu seperti dulu. Meski pun ia masih sering tidak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya ketika ia sedang bersama Naruto. Keberhasilan Namikaze Corp pun tidak lepas dari uluran tangan Hinata yang sering menemani Naruto di ruang kerjanya, dan juga sering menjadi tempat Naruto untuk mendapatkan solusi jika perusahaan yang dipegangnya berada pada masalah pelik.

Meski pun mereka belum dikaruniai anak setelah satu tahun pernikahan, orang tua dari kedua belah pihak belum memaksa mereka untuk segera menghadiahkan cucu. Mereka cukup mengerti, Naruto dan Hinata yang mendahului kakak mereka-Pein dan Neji- menikah masih muda untuk memikirkan masalah anak. Belum lagi Naruto yang memulai karirnya di dunia bisnis.

Tak mau bergantung pada orang tua, Naruto memutuskan untuk membeli rumah sendiri dari hasil jerih payahnya. Meski pada awal-awal niatnya ini ditentang oleh mertuanya. Kini, ia tinggal di rumah yang letaknya berdekatan dengan Namikaze Corp. naruto memilih lokasi tersebut karena selain strategis, ia bisa pulang sewaktu-waktu ketika Hinata membutuhkannya.

Dengan alasan ingin menjadi istri yang baik, Hinata meminta Naruto untuk tidak mempekerjakan lagi _maid_ untuk keperluan dapur dan _laundry _pakaian. Agar pekerjaan tersebut bisa di-_handle_ langsung oleh Hinata. Naruto setuju-setuju saja. Ia berpikir bahwa beginilah seharusnya sebuah keluarga. Hidup di rumah milik sendiri, makan masakan istri, dan soal pakaian juga dipercayakan pada istri.

Meski hidup berkecukupan, Hinata tetap tidak mau jika hanya Naruto yang mencari penghasilan. Jadi dia meminta pada Naruto untuk menggunakan ruang tengah mereka sebagai tempat belajar sore untuk anak-anak yang memang membutuhkan pelajaran tambahan, yang tinggal di sekitar rumah mereka. Dan lagi, Naruto setuju.

Mereka terus menjalani hidup dengan aktifitas tersebut. Naruto sudah cukup pintar mengatur waktunya sehingga Hinata tidak merasa diabaikan. Hinata juga melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Predikat keluarga ideal patut disandang oleh mereka.

Tapi, suatu keanehan terjadi pada bulan ketiga kepindahan mereka.

Naruto POV

Pagi yang cerah. Seperti biasanya hariku dimulai dengan sapaan mesra nan merdu dari bibirnya. Seperti biasa pula aku pura-pura masih tertidur dan membuatnya mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"Naruto-kun, cepat bangun. Kau ada rapat penting dengan Hyuuga Marks pagi ini, kan?" aku menggeliat kecil, kubuka mataku perlahan dan menatapinya lembut.

"A..ada apa, N…naruto-kun..?" Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Ini juga sudah biasa, tapi aku masih sangat menyukai keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Kau nampak lebih manis dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Hime.." aku tersenyum padanya sambil mencoba untuk duduk di atas ranjang.

"A..apa sih, Naruto-k..kun gombal d..deh.." kulihat semburat merah menguar di pipinya yang bersih.

"Aku nggak gombal, beneran.." aku berdiri mengambil handuk, tapi tidak lepas menatapnya.

"A..ano..A..arigatou na, N..Naruto-kun.."

"Kau tahu alasannya?" aku sekarang telah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi, memegang kenopnya. Hinata menggeleng lembut. "Di bagian bawah bibirmu ada gula, Hinata-chan. Jangan paksa aku untuk menciummu. Hehehe.."

_Blam_

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Wajahku memanas akan perkataanku sendiri tadi. Haah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya sekarang. Aku terkikik geli, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sendiri dan memutuskan untuk segera mandi.

Air _shower_ yang menikam lembut tubuhku serta merta membuatku segar. Kulumuri badanku dengan sabun dan memakaikan sampo pada rambut pirang milikku. Setelah membilas semuanya, aku memakai handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Hinata telah meninggalkan kamar sejak tadi kurasa. Aku segera membuka lemari dan mendapatkan pakaian yang telah disiapkan Hinata untukku, seperti biasanya. Setelah siap, aku keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Sarapan pagi ini apa, Hime?" kataku sambil menarik kursi untuk kemudian mendudukinya. Hinata keluar dari dapur membawa sebuah nampan yang di atasnya ada dua buah mangkuk ukuran sedang. Terlihat asap yang masih mengepul dari kedua mangkuk tersebut.

"Emm, ini ramen ekstra bawang, N..Naruto-kun. Mudah-mudahan kau suka. Ini kan pertama kalinya aku membuat ramen…" jawab Hinata sambil menyodorkan semangkuk ramen padaku. Aku tersenyum.

"Baru melihat kokinya saja aku sudah yakin jika aku akan menyukai ramen ini, Hime. Hehehe.. Itadakimasu.." kulihat ia memerah lagi sambil menyuapkan ramen sedikit demi sedikit ke mulutnya.

Ah, Hinata memang istri yang hebat. Masakannya yang meski pun masih pertama selalu saja tidak kalah dengan masakan para professional. Aku menikmati setiap kunyahan dalam mulutku, dan rasa khas ramen yang menjalari lidahku.

Kami makan dalam keheningan. Aku terlalu sibuk menandaskan makananku untuk berbicara, dan Hinata yang dididik di keluarga Hyuuga tidak terbiasa berbicara pada saat makan.

Aku selesai dengan cepat, tapi aku tidak langsung beranjak. Aku menunggu hinata menghabiskan makanannya dulu baru pergi. Aku menatapnya agak lama, kemudian angkat bicara, "Ne, Hime. Aku suka sekali menu pagi ini. Besok-besok juga yaa. Hehehe.." aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil meletakkan sumpitnya, ia telah menyelesaikan makanannya.

"S..Sekarang waktunya berangkat, Naruto-kun.." katanya sambil merapikan jas yang kukenakan. Wajahnya yang cantik begitu dekat. Bibirnya yang sensual, hidungnya yang mancung, dan matanya… Hei! Apa itu bekas air mata?

"Hinata-hime, kau menangis?" tanyaku sambil memegang pipinya yang mulus. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum lembut.

"Ti..tidak kok, Naruto-kun. Tadi hanya..err..kelilipan! i..iya kelilipan." Wajahnya terlihat lebih gugup dari biasanya.

"Benar tidak ada apa-apa?" aku menghapus bekas air mata yang terlihat di pipi mulus Hinata. Ia mengangguk sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Hinata-hime, kumohon beri tahu aku. Aku suamimu sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau…"

"Tidak apa, _atashino danna-sama_. Percayalah pada istrimu ini.." Hinata mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi Naruto. Naruto akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah, _ittekimasu_.."

**0o-Tangisan Hinata-o0**

Awalnya, Naruto langsung percaya pada perkataan Hinata. Tapi pagi berikutnya, ia masih mendapati bekas air mata itu di wajah istrinya. Hinata meyakinkan Naruto lagi. Untuk kali itu Naruto masih tidak memusingkannya karena ia percaya pada Hinata.

Akan tetapi, esok dan esoknya, benda itu masih saja terpampang di wajah cantik Hinata. Naruto tidak mau tinggal diam lagi. Ia menanyakan Hinata terus menerus, mendesaknya untuk memberitahukan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Hinata tetap mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi bagi Naruto, ada yang tidak beres di balik semua ini. Pekerjaannya di perusahaan pun menjadi berantakan karena terlalu banyak memikirkan Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau sedang frustasi. Ingin bantuan?"

**TBC**

_**Mohon kritiknya ya, minna~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**L-Ly Three Kazumi**_

_**Tangisan Hinata, Chapter 3**_

_**(A Requested Fic from Nami Forsley)**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

.

"Sepertinya kau sedang frustasi. Ingin bantuan?"

"Sejak kapan kau disini, _Teme_?"

Sasuke meletakkan sebuah map berwarna biru cerah di atas meja kerja Naruto, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang terletak berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Hn, biasa.." jawab Sasuke pendek. Ia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi tersebut. Dari bias wajahnya, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang kelelahan. "Kau terlihat kacau, _Dobe_.."

"Hahaha, begitukah?" Naruto tertawa hambar, diraihnya map yang tadi diletakkan oleh Sasuke. Membacanya dengan raut wajah yang serius. "Memang aku sedang ada masalah akhir-akhir ini, _Teme_.." lanjutnya dengan mata masih terfokus pada isi map.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Tangannya bergerak naik, kemudian ia memijat-mijat keningnya. "Apa itu tentang perusahaan?"

_Sreet..sreett.._

Agak lama Naruto tidak merespon perkataan Sasuke. Ia tengah sibuk menandatangani isi map yang dibawa oleh Sasuke tadi.

"Hn, sepertinya bukan.."

Naruto menutup map tersebut, menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia menghela nafas. "Kau selalu tahu aku, _Teme_. Ini memang bukan masalah perusahaan. Tapi…masalah Hinata-_chan_.."

Naruto merosot dari topangan yang ia buat. Kini ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, _teme.._". Naruto memandang ke arah jendela dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kita bicarakan nanti siang saja, _dobe_. Lima belas menit lagi istirahat makan siang. Kita makan di _Hatake no Oishii_ sambil mendiskusikannya.." usul Sasuke sambil merapikan berkas yang tadi ditandatangani oleh Naruto.

"Terserah padamu, _teme_.."

**0oOo0**

Suara dentingan piring terdengar sesekali dari dapur rumah keluarga Namikaze. Percikan-percikan minyak panas juga sesekali menyapa indra pendengaran jika kita benar-benar awas. Hinata Namikaze sedang melakukan kewajibannya sebagai istri dari Naruto Namikaze, menyiapkan makan siang sekaligus makan malam untuk suaminya.

Peluh terlihat bermunculan di wajahnya yang mulus. Sesekali ia menyekanya menggunakan tissue yang telah ia sediakan di dekatnya. Ia ingin masakannya higienis dan aman untuk dikomsumsi oleh suaminya.

Hinata benar-benar serius dalam masalah makanan. Kesehatan bergantung dari itu.

Dan Hinata menginginkan setiap kali Naruto memakan masakannya, Naruto memujinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai masakan buatan Hinata. Maka dari itu, ia selalu memasak makanan apa yang menjadi favorit suaminya tersebut. Dan jawabannya adalah ramen, tentu saja.

Apalagi sejak Hinata pertama kali membuat ramen ekstra bawang dulu. Sangat jelas bahwa Naruto menyukainya. Sejak saat itu, Hinata makin sering membuat menu yang sama. Pujian yang sama pun selalu mengalir dari kedua belah bibir Naruto. Membuat Hinata tidak pernah mati rasa dengan resep yang satu itu.

Tapi, setiap usaha pasti mempunyai aral penghalang, bukan?

Usaha Hinata untuk membahagiakan Naruto lewat makanan juga mempunyai masalah, yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu fatal, tapi karena itulah jarak antara dia dan Naruto sekarang menjadi agak renggang.

Dan Hinata tidak mau Naruto mengetahuinya. Karena jika Naruto tahu, pasti Naruto akan melarangnya membuat ramen ekstra bawang lagi. Hinata tidak mau itu.

Sekarang ia akan melawan hal itu dengan susah payah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pelan-pelan, likuid bening mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Setiap detik, debit air mata yang keluar semakin banyak, tak terkendali dan di luar atas normal biasanya manusia mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi Hinata tetap menggerakkan pisaunya di atas benda itu. Mencincang-cincangnya tanpa melihat, membuat bentuk yang tidak karuan pada irisan yang dibuatnya.

Tapi bentuk tidak terlalu berpengaruh, Hinata selalu mensyukuri hal ini.

Setengah kotak tissue yang telah disiapkan oleh Hinata sekarang telah hampir mencapai titik limitnya. Bekas dari tissue itu terlihat berserakan di dalam kotak sampah yang Hinata letakkan di samping kakinya.

Hinata memasukkan benda itu ke dalam masakannya. Melakukan beberapa sentuhan terakhir, dan menyelesaikannya. Ia menyimpannya sementara di dalam lemari yang dilengkapi penghangat, sehingga masakannya tidak mendingin dengan cepat. Hinata mencuci tangannya di westafel dan melepaskan _apron_ yang dikenakannya selama memasak tadi.

_Tililililit~..tililililit~.._

Dering _handphone_ dari saku celana Hinata membuat Hinata cepat-cepat mengelap tanyannya. Kemudian segera menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari Naruto.

"_Moshi..moshi. _Naruto_-kun_?" Hinata menjawab telepon itu dengan senyum terkembang. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, senyum itu perlahan-lahan memudar. Digantikan ekspresi kecut.

"A..ah. Iya, tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_. Semoga kau menikmati makan siangmu bersama Sasuke-_san_.."

"_Kau tidak marah kan, Hinata-chan?"_ tanya Naruto dari seberang sana. Nada suaranya entah mengapa terdengar agak dingin.

"_i..ie.._"

_Tut..tut..tut.._

Telepon dimatikan oleh Naruto. Hinata menghela nafas.

_'Aku ingin kau tahu perjuanganku selama ini memasakkanmu, Naruto-kun…"_

**0oOo0**

"Jadi? Apa masalahmu dengan Hinata?" Sasuke membuka percakapan begitu mereka selesai memesan menu makan siang yang akan mereka santap. Ia menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak.

"Hn.."

"Kau meniruku, _dobe_.." Sasuke pura-pura kesal mendapat tanggapan dari Naruto. Pura-pura? Sepertinya Sasuke memang betul-betul kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu akar masalahnya, _teme._ Aku bingung.." Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku belakang celana yang dikenakannya. Rokok. Mata Sasuke membulat. Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Jangan menghalangiku. Ini cuma pelampiasanku saja, aku tidak menyukainya.."

Garis wajah Sasuke melunak. Ia mengerti keadaan sahabatnya saat ini. Dan ia seperti merasa _De Javu_.

"Kau ingat Sasuke?" Naruto menghembuskan asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke menautkan alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan topik yang ingin dibicarakan Naruto. "Kau juga pernah seperti ini waktu Sakura mengira kamu menyukai Ino, kan?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Sesekali mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya ketika kepulan asap dari rokok Naruto terbawa oleh angin dan berkumpul di depan wajahnya. Melihat ini, Naruto mematikan rokok yang sejak tadi bertengger di antara kedua belah bibirnya.

"Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau terganggu, _teme._ Bersikap seperti itu lebih menyakitkanku, tahu!" Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Aku sudah pernah merasakannya, _dobe._ Jadi aku tidak akan menghentikanmu untuk melakukannya. Kecuali jika kau sudah kelewat batas. Dan jujur, aku memang terganggu dengan asap rokok itu.."

"_Sumimasen,_ ini pesanan anda.." seorang pelayan dengan _nametag_ Karin membawa nampan berisi jus tomat serta paket ayam goreng ekstra tomat untuk Sasuke dan kopi pahit serta _sushi_ untuk Naruto. Setelah meletakkan pesanan _costumer_ dengan lincah namun rapi, Karin kemudian pamit pergi.

"Tidak pesan ramen?" Sasuke mengambil sumpit yang telah disediakan dan mulai melahap pesanannya. Naruto tidak menjawab. Hanya menyesap sedikit kopinya dan menatap kosong ke arah jendela.

"Ramen membuatku ingat pada Hinata-_chan_. Aku akan melihat kesedihannya jika aku makan ramen saat ini.." Sasuke melirik Naruto sebentar, lalu melanjutkan makannya. Naruto tahu Sasuke baru saja memaksanya untuk bercerita.

"Hinata-_chan_ selalu seperti telah menangis setiap aku makan pagi dan siang dengannya. Sudah beberapa kali kutanyakan, tapi tetap saja dia mengelak dan bilang kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Bisa-bisa aku stress karena masalah sepele seperti ini.." Naruto memasukkan sepotong _sushi_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi karena itu?" Sasuke menyesap jus tomatnya. "Mungkin ada yang kau tidak tahu dari Hin.."

"Diam, Sasuke! Bagaimana bisa kau memvonis seorang suami tidak mengetahui sesuatu tentang istrinya sendiri?" Naruto geram. Pernyataan Sasuke tadi menyinggungnya sebagai seorang suami.

"Hn, jangan kekanak-kanakan, _dobe_. Bisa saja ia menyembunyikannya justru untuk kebaikanmu. Meski lebih baik kalau dia memberitahumu langsung apa yang sedang disembunyikannya, sih.." wajah Naruto yang tadi tegang, kini melunak. Disesapnya lagi kopi yang tinggal seperempat cangkir tersebut.

"Aku pikir kau harus membalas perbuatannya dulu jika ia tidak mau mengaku hanya dengan ditanya langsung seperti yang kamu lakukan. Aku punya rencana bagus untukmu, _dobe.._" Sasuke mengedipkan matanya sedetik. Naruto tahu ia bisa mempercayai sahabatnya yang cemerlang itu.

"Apa rencanamu, _teme_?" Naruto menarik dirinya untuk tidak bersandar di kursi restoran _Hatake no Oishii_ tersebut. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia kemudian menjelaskan dengan singkat inti rencana yang tadi dia pikirkan. Kerutan-kerutan bertambah di kening Naruto seiring Sasuke menjelaskan rencananya dengan lebih detail.

"Menurutku, itu pasti akan menyakiti Hinata-_chan_. Tapi, aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang sedang disembunyikan olehnya. Baiklah, _teme_. Usulmu tidak buruk juga.." Naruto menampakkan seringaian pertamanya hari itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku dan Sakura kapan pun kau mau, _dobe_.."

**0oOo0**

"_Tadaima.._" Naruto memasuki kediamannya dengan jas yang telah disampirkan di bahu. Sepatu yang ia kenakan sejak tadi pagi telah ia letakkan dengan rapi di rak sepatu. Sepasang sandal rumahan berwarna putih yang kini menjadi alas untuk kakinya yang pasti merasa penat.

"_Okaeri, _Naruto-_kun_. Langsung makan malam seperti biasa?" Hinata memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Naruto. _'Ini saatnya, Naruto. Kau harus bisa!'_ batin Naruto.

"Kurasa tidak, Hinata-_chan_. Aku ingin langsung beristirahat malam ini. _Gomen_." Hinata menatap punggung suaminya yang berlalu. Ada yang berbeda, terlalu berbeda. Hinata menyusul Naruto ke kamar mereka.

"Naruto-_kun_, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." Hinata membantu Naruto melepaskan kemeja putih yang dikenakan Naruto, dan mengambil piyama untuk suaminya tersebut.

"Hn.." Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Hinata setelah ia selesai berganti pakaian. Hinata tak habis pikir. Naruto tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"N..Naruto-_kun_ marah padaku?" Hinata menatap takut-takut pada Naruto yang tengah berbaring memunggunginya. Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Naruto. Hinata cemas, apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan sehingga sikap Naruto berubah drastis? Mungkin hanya Naruto yang tahu tentang itu.

Menyerah, Hinata segera berjalan menuju dapur dan membereskan semua yang telah disiapkannya sejak tadi siang. Tidak mencicipi mereka sama sekali.

Setelah membereskan apa yang telah susah payah dibuatnya, Hinata tidak bergegas ke kamar tidurnya dan terlelap. Tapi langkah kakinya membawanya ke balkon di lantai dua. Ia menatap bintang-bintang yang terlihat jelas di langit Konoha. Tersenyum pahit.

**0oOo0**

Hinata menggeliat bangun. Pagi telah datang diiringi suara kicauan burung-burung pipit yang bertengger di balkon kamar Hinata dan Naruto. Mata Hinata terlihat bengkak karena menangis semalaman.

Direntangkannya tangan lebar-lebar untuk merilekskan tubuhnya. Hinata menghela nafas. Ia menyingkap selimut yang sedikit melorot ke arah pinggul, merapikannya. Setelah itu, Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan wajahnya yang kusut. Dia melupakan sesuatu.

"N..Naruto-_kun_? Dimana dia?" Hinata menjeblak pintu kamar mandi dengan agak kasar, memeriksa tempat tidur yang ia gunakan bersama Naruto. Naruto tidak ada disana.

Bola mata Hinata seakan menari-nari mencari keberadaan Naruto di ruang itu. mulai dari balkon, meja rias-meskipun Hinata tidak yakin, dan terakhir meja kerja Naruto. Ia tidak mendapati Naruto dimana pun di ruangan itu. tapi, ada satu benda yang membuatnya penasaran.

Secarik kertas tergeletak di atas meja kerja Naruto.

Hinata menyeret langkahnya menuju meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati tersebut. Cat keemasannya masih mengilat. Hinata menguluran tangannya yang jenjang, mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Hinata tidak bisa menahan ekpresi sedih tampil di wajah mulusnya.

_'Gomen, aku tidak bisa sarapan denganmu. Urusan perusahaan."_

Padahal biasanya, Hinata yang selalu memaksa Naruto untuk sarapan di luar apabila ada urusan yang sedang genting mengenai perusahaan. Sebelum ini, Naruto tidak pernah melewatkan waktu sarapan selain di meja makan kediamannya sendiri. Dan surat yang terkesan dingin itu, Hinata tidak habis pikir, apa yang telah mengubah suaminya menjadi sedemikian rupa. Lagi-lagi Hinata menghela napas. Dibuangnya kertas itu ke tempat sampah dan segera membersihkan diri.

Besok dan besoknya, tiga hari berturut-turut Naruto menunjukkan sisi lain yang sangat aneh pada Hinata. Sangat bukan Naruto. Bahkan sejak Hinata mengenal Naruto sejak saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, Naruto selalu ramah dan senantiasa tersenyum. Hinata merasa sedang tidak hidup bersama Naruto saat ini, tetapi Sasuke. Sahabat Naruto yang sifatnya memang dingin sejak kecil.

Hinata menangis di dapur yang sedang mengepulkan asap dari panci-panci yang digunakan Hinata untuk memasak. Benda itu sudah ia selesaikan sejak tadi. Alasannya menangis kali ini karena sikap Naruto tiga hari belakangan. Ia tak merasa tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa penasaran yang bergejolak di hatinya. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada Naruto saat dia pulang nanti.

**0oOo0**

_Hatake no Oishii_ masih sepi saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Suara dentingan lonceng yang tergantung di sisi pintu masuk berdentang nyaring. _Maid_ yang bertugas menyambut para _costumer_ tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"_Idasshaimasehe, gosujin-sama_. Sudah pesan meja, _gosujin-sama_?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku sudah janjian dengan temanku yang berambut pirang _spike_. Dia sudah datang?"

_Maid _tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah ruang restoran. Dan ia melihat Naruto duduk di bangku meja nomor 5. "Apa yang anda maksud itu pria yang di sebelah sana, tuan?" _maid_ bernama Kin itu mengulurkan tangannya menuju ke meja nomor 5.

"Hn, _arigato.._" Sasuke meninggalkan _maid _yang ber-_ojigi_ itu. melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto yang sedang mengutak-atik _handphone_ di tangannya.

"Yo.." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara yang baginya familiar. Tak ada yang berubah dari air mukanya.

"Sudah pesan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi empuk restoran. Naruto menggeleng singkat. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Kita pesan dulu bagaimana?" lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sasuke memanggil _maid _yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka. Karin memenuhi panggilan Sasuke.

"Anda ingin memesan sekarang, tuan-tuan?" Karin memasang senyum termanisnya.

"Seperti biasa saja." Naruto menyahut. Sasuke menengadah untuk menatap Karin yang sedang mencatat pesanan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga yang seperti biasa saja.."

Karin pamit setelah menuliskan pesanan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Kenapa, _teme_? Ada yang salah di wajahku?" Naruto menutup _handphone_nya, menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Kau sudah tahu penyebab dia menangis tiap pagi?"

"Belum. Dia malah menjadi lebih sering menangis gara-gara kau menyuruhku untuk dingin padanya, _teme_. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya sedih terus-menerus seperti itu." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia baru kali ini melihat sisi Naruto yang melankolis dan romantis. Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Hn. Aku yakin kau akan diberitahu olehnya sebentar malam. Kusarankan kau pulang agak sore."

"Aku harap juga begitu, _teme_. Aku sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan sandiwara ini lebih lama lagi. Menjadi bukan dirimu sebenarnya itu menyebalkan, kau tahu?" Naruto bertopang dagu. "Aku juga ingin melihat senyum lepas Hinata lagi."

"_Believe me, _kau akan mengetahuinya secepatnya. Kau tidak usah sedih begitu." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan _blackberry _miliknya dari saku celana yang ia kenakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pesanan yang telah mereka tunggu telah tersaji di meja nomor 5 yang berada tepat di samping jendela tersebut. Mereka menyantapnya dalam hening. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menandaskan isi piring tersebut. Yang tersisa hanyalah seperempat gelas jus tomat kepunyaan Sasuke dan setengah cangkir kopi milik Naruto.

"Pokoknya.." Sasuke memecah keheningan. "..jika kau sudah melihat tanda-tanda ia ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Jangan sia-siakan.." lanjutnya. Naruto mengangguk dan kemudian menghabiskan isi cangkirnya dengan cepat.

"Aku harus segera ke kantor sekarang.." ucap Naruto sembari memandang Sasuke, meminta persetujuan. Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya.

"Baik, aku juga ada urusan bisnis denganmu hari ini. Kau ingat?"

**0oOo0**

"_Tadaima_.." kali keempat Naruto pulang ke rumahnya dengan sikap yang berbeda. Tapi seperti biasa, Hinata menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"_Okaeri, _Naruto-_kun_.." Hinata berjalan ke arah Naruto dan mengambil jas serta tas yang diletakkan oleh Naruto di sofa. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini? Mau langsung makan?" tanya Hinata sambil menyimpan apa yang ada di tangannya ke tempat seharusnya.

"Biasa saja. Aku mau istirahat." Naruto mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama yang biasa ia kenakan. Ia menjejakkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur. Tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh isakan tangis. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Hinata tengah menunduk sambil mengusap matanya yang beriris _amethyst_.

"H..hiks.. N..Naruto-_kun_? D..dimana Naruto-_kun_ milikku..hiks..? DIMANAA?" Hinata berteriak di depan Naruto. Naruto terbelalak. Baru kali ini ia melihat Hinata sekacau itu. Tapi Naruto masih ingin melanjutkan sandiwaranya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bisa melihatku?" jawab Naruto dingin. Hinata menggeleng kencang. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Tampaklah di mata biru Naruto wajah Hinata yang bersimbah airmata dengan wajah yang memerah entah karena apa. Tapi Naruto yakin itu bukanlah rona merah yang biasa menghiasi wajah Hinata.

"K..kau?" Hinata tampak meneliti setiap lekuk wajah Naruto. "K..Kau bukan Naruto-_kun_! Naruto-_kun_ tidak dingin seperti dirimu! KEMBALIKAN NARUTO-_KUN_ MILIKKU! KEMBALIKAN!" Hinata mengguncang-guncang bahu Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap Hinata dalam pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Suamimu, Hinata Uzumaki." Hinata menggeleng lagi. Ia ingin memuntahkan seluruh kesedihannya tiga hari terakhir.

"Naruto-_kun_ku ramah, murah senyum, dan perhatian! Tidak seperti dirimu manusia es! Katakan! Katakan mengapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Hinata merosot terduduk di lantai. "H..hiks.. Apa kesalahanku, Naruto-_kun_? Mengapa kau berubah seperti ini?" ucap Hinata lirih.

"Hapus air matamu itu! Aku muak melihatnya." Naruto masih berusaha untuk bersikap dingin, meskipun sebagian besar hatinya telah luluh melihat air mata Hinata.

"-_kun_. A..apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? H..hiks.." Hinata menangis pelan. Tapi perkataannya sampai di telinga Naruto. Mendengar kata itu, emosi Naruto naik.

"Menyembunyikan sesuatu? Tch, sadar Hinata. Siapa yang sebenarnya menyembunyikan sesuatu disini!"

"A..apa maksudmu, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata menatap Naruto takut-takut. Pertengkaran besar pertama dalam rumah tangga mereka. Naruto berjongkok dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hinata. Hinata kembali menunduk.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu.."

"A..aku benar-benar t..tidak mengeti, Naruto-_kun_.." setetes air mata kembali mengalir.

"Hapus air matamu! Hapus! Kau kira aku tahan melihat bekas air matamu tiap pagi dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu penyebabnya? Aku merasa seperti menjadi suami yang sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab Hinata!" Naruto terengah-engah. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"J..jadi? Hanya karena itu?" Hinata tersenyum.

"Hanya? 'Hanya' kau bilang? Kau tidak tahu betapa kacaunya aku tidak mengetahui apa yang membuat istri yag aku cintai dengan sangat menangis, Hinata-_chan_! Kau tidak tahu betapa kacaunya manajemenku hanya karena itu! Jangan sembunyikan apa pun lagi! Beritahu aku! Biarkan aku ta.."

"Bawang, Naruto-_kun_.." Hinata terkikik kecil. Naruto melongo.

"E..eh?"

"Aku..sebenarnya alergi pada bawang, Naruto-_kun_.." Hinata memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

"Hah? Terus apa hubungannya dengan bekas air mata itu?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"He? Naruto-_kun_ tidak mengerti? Hufh, sepertinya suamiku sudah kembali ke pribadinya yang sebenarnya. _Yokatta, ureshii desu_.." Hinata merengkuh Naruto.

"Senang sih, senang, Hime. Tapi beri tahu aku kejelasannyaaa~"

"Hihihi, begini. Aku tidak bisa mengiris bawang. Kapan aku melakukannya, air mataku akan keluar tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Jadi begitu kita makan, Naruto-_kun_ melihat bekasnya."

"Terus mengapa kau tidak ingin memberitahukannya padaku?" Naruto sedikit mendesak.

"Itu..karena.." Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang putih. "A..aku ingin membuat Naruto-_kun_ bahagia dengan masakanku. Yang kutahu, Naruto sangat menyukai ramen ekstra bawang yang kubuat dulu. Jadi…"

"Hahaha, kau lucu, Hinata-_chan_.." Naruto tertawa. Terlihat kristal bening di sudut matanya. Ia terharu istrinya rela melawan alerginya hanya untuk membuatnya bahagia. Dan sekarang, ia sangat bahagia. "Sebenarnya, ada yang lebih kusukai dari ramen, Hinata-_chan_.."

Hinata terkesiap. Ia tidak pernah mengetahui ini. "A..apa itu, Naruto-_kun_? Beri tahu aku. Aku akan mencari resepnya dan berlatih membuatnya. Aku akan…"

"Ssshhh.." Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Hinata. "Kau tidak perlu mempelajarinya, Hinata-_chan_.." Naruto mengedipkan matanya pada Hinata. Hinata mengernyitkan alis.

"Karena yang paling kusukai adalah kamu, _my lover.._"

**0oOo0**

Berakhir dengan gajeeee…

Hwaa, genrenya kuubah menjadi Romance/Hurt/Comfort. Gomen ne, Nami-_chan_. Request-mu kan Romance/Humor. Ini gantinya, terima aja yaa #maksa.

Yosh, ini juga fic terpanjang yang pernah kubuat ^.~

Reviewnya minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~


End file.
